


Summer in Cali

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Steve loves to spend his time at the beach, he likes how the sand feels in his toes, he loves the sun shining on his skin. He loves the sound of children laughing and playing in the waters, he love to watch family gather around the beach, enjoying their food or playing with their kids. Steve would spend most of his days on the beach just to watch others or even sketch them. But Bucky hates coming down everyday to pick him up, as Steve was a scrawny teen who falls sick easily, but thank god for summer, Steve get to tag along with Bucky and his sister as they spent their summer in California, with Bucky’s grandparents.





	Summer in Cali

Steve loves to spend his time at the beach, he likes how the sand feels in his toes, he loves the sun shining on his skin. He loves the sound of children laughing and playing in the waters, he love to watch family gather around the beach, enjoying their food or playing with their kids. Steve would spend most of his days on the beach just to watch others or even sketch them. But Bucky hates coming down everyday to pick him up, as Steve was a scrawny teen who falls sick easily, but thank god for summer, Steve get to tag along with Bucky and his sister as they spent their summer in California, with Bucky’s grandparents.

It was another random day, Steve had woke up early that morning, he got out of bed and stretched himself, he took a quick shower and head off downstairs, Becky was already down there watching TV while her grandma made breakfast for them.

“Morning Stevie. How did you slept?” Grandma greets him.

“Morning Grandma, it was okay. Did you sleep well?” Steve asked him.

“It was a bit warm but it was okay. I’ve packed your food for you. Do bring it along alright. I’ll go wake Bucky up.” Grandma said as she placed the paper bag on the counter and head off to wake Bucky up.

“See you Becks!” Steve said as he grabs the bag and heads off to the beach.

“See you Stevie! Don’t be late for dinner or Bucky would kill you, again!” Becky shouted from the living room.

“Fine, I’ll be back by 4 alright.” Steve said as he puts on his shoes and heads out, bumping into Grandpa.

“Oh Grandpa, I’m so sorry.” Steve apologized.

“Slow down young men, where are you running to?” Grandpa asked him.

“To the beach, grandpa. I’m so sorry.” Steve said as he rans off.

For the past week, Steve had always woken up early to get to the beach by 11am, as by 12pm there will be a cute boy who would spend his day under the sun and then have his surfing lesson with his friends, and they would stay on the beach till 5pm before heading off, and Steve would leave the same time as them and sometimes walk behind them, pretending to head off the same way. What he learned from the conversations they had, that the boy name was Tony, his friend was Rhodey and Sam. Both of them are on their summer breaks and staying at one of beach houses.

As Steve walks to his favourite spot, somewhere near the coconut trees, he sat down, he pulls out his sketch pad and his sunscreen, as he covered himself in sunscreen, he enjoys the morning heat, and on time, Tony came, he set up his beach towel and his bag down, he props his surfboard and took off his shirt. Tony laid in the sand as he waited for Rhodey. Steve sat there and starts sketching Tony, enjoying every detail on the boy’s body, from the way his muscles curved on his arms, to the little details of his hair, just then Rhodey came and Tony got ready to surf, Steve didn’t notice that Rhodey was pointing to him as he was bend forward over his drawing.

Next thing Steve knew, Tony had ran up and sat next to him, Tony had the most beautiful smile ever, and how his hair falls and covers his eyes slightly, and Tony had to flip it back and that was so sexy. Tony was grinning next to him.

“Hey, I’ve seen you around a lot lately, and I never got your name.” Tony greets him.

“Hey, I’m Steve.” Steve said as he looks up at him, slightly startled at how close Tony was.

“Hey Steve, nice to meet you, I’m Tony. You live around here?” Tony asked him as he held his hands out.

“Nope, I lived in New York, but I’m here with my best friend’s family for summer vacation. How about you?” Steve said as he shook Tony’s hands.

“I live around you know, my parents moved around a lot, and my best friend too joined me for summer. I’ve seen you around here always under the tree, don’t you get into the waters?” Tony asked him.

“I would love to get in the water but I don’t know how to swim.” Steve replies with a shrug.

“You know what, let me teach you. I’m a great swimmer, come on now.” Tony said as he got up and brushed the sands off his shorts.

“You sure? Aren’t I disturbing your surfing session?”Steve asked him as he packs his things.

“Maybe I can teach you surfing too, Rhodey won’t mind though, he would love it when someone joins us, and we both don’t look like gay guys on the beach, he’s trying to get someone to hook up with, while Sam has a huge crush from the dude at the juice bar, While I’m here to enjoy the sun and watch boys.” Tony chuckles.

“That’s nice to hear, haha, Bucky too doesn’t like to spend time with me in the open, as everyone would think he’s my boyfriend but he’s really nice. Bucky is working at the juice bar up ahead.” Steve said as he got up, both of them walked over to Rhodey.

“Rhodes. Meet Steve, he’s gonna hang out with us today, I can teach him how to swim.” Tony said as he got closer to Rhodey.

“Sweet. Finally someone will take you away from me.” Rhodey chuckles.

“I’m James Rhodes by the way, by this boy here calls me Rhodey instead.” Rhodey introduced himself.

“I’m Steve, it’s nice to meet you.” Steve said with his stupid smile.

“Stevie!” Bucky shouts as he ran over to them.

“Bucky?” Steve said confused.

“You stupid ass. You took my lunch by mistake, again. Rushing off to see that cute boy again, Tiny? Tommy? Whatever his name is. Come on I’m going to be late.” Bucky said as he pulls Steve’s bag open.

“I’m sorry Bucks. And his name is Tony.” Steve whispered as he held the paper bag to Bucky.

“Well thanks to that Tony of yours, I’m going to be late for work. If I have to extend another hour, I’m killing you tonight, and please don’t be late for dinner, again. Or you will be sleeping outside of the house.” Bucky sighs as he hugs Steve goodbye, and then running off.

“Well that was awkward. But that is Bucky my best friend. He works at the juice bar.” Steve said as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Sweet so his your friend huh?” Sam said as he suddenly appears next to them.

“Wipe that drool off your face, Buddy. Come on guys, control your gayness will you!” Rhodey sighs.

“Come on Rhodes, sometimes your single friends needs to get laid.” Sam replied him.

“Also nice to meet you, I’m Sam by the way.” Sam said as he held his hands out, for Steve to shake.

“I’m Steve, so you like Bucky huh?” Steve said as he shook Sam’s hands.

“Well he’s kinda cute, also I’m not looking for a summer fling. And he have a beautiful smile.” Sam chuckles.

“Alright enough guys, time to hit the water.” Tony groans, as he pulls Steve along.

Steve had spend the whole afternoon in the water, he was laughing and splashing around as Tony taught him how to swim, Rhodey and Sam kept dunking each other in the water and the boys did surf around a bit, and it was nice of Tony to stick by Steve side in the water, they enjoyed themselves till it was 3 pm, when Sam decided they need to get something to drink, they got out of the water and went to the juice bar, and Bucky was there tending to some customers, when he looks up and he saw Steve running up to him, he points them to the table by the far end, where Steve went to with the boys.

“Here you go boys, Mango smoothie for you, strawberry smoothie for you, strawberry and orange smoothie for Sam, and chocolate milk for you Stevie.” Bucky said as he hands them their drinks.

“Wait, how did you know which is ours.” Rhodey asked him, confused.

“Well Sam here always ordered for you guys, so I kind of knows which one is who. And also Stevie is only allowed chocolate milk because according to grandma, he didn’t drink his this morning.” Bucky said as he glares to Steve.

“Here you go.” Tony said as he slides the money to Bucky.

“Hey it’s on the house honestly, Sam keep giving me huge tips, so I guess it’s cover your bills, also you’re Stevie friends, so it’s on me.” Bucky said as he slides it back.

“Alright Thanks. Also we will be sending Steve home in awhile. So you don’t have to worry.” Rhodey said as he sips his drink.

“Sure thing, also Sam, are we still on for later?” Bucky asked him as he turns to Sam.

“Yeah, we will send Steve home first, then I’ll come back and pick you up alright.” Sam said as he grins to Bucky. Bucky smiles at him and went back to work.

“Wait, you’re Sam as in the Sam that has been flirting with Bucky all summer?” Steve asked as he sips his drink.

“Wait, Bucky tells you everything?” Sam asked him, looks embarrassed.

“Yeah that the fact that you nearly broke his back by pushing him up against the wall while making out with him, Last week.” Steve shrugs his shoulders.

“Wait, you made out with him already? What the fuck Sam! We made a deal!” Tony groans.

“And clearly I won, so I get to use the car the whole week.” Sam said as he held his hands out.

“Fine, a scratch on it and you die.” Tony warns him as he slides him the car keys.

“What deal did you guys made?” Steve asked them.

“The deal was if either one of us asked our crush out, we get to use Tony’s car for the week. But on Tony side, if he wins, we would be his driver.” Rhodey explained as he downs his drink.

“So Tony, did you ask your crush out yet?” Steve asked him, slightly disappoint.

“I don’t know Steve, do you want to go out with me?” Tony asked him as he gives his flirting smirk.

“Wait, what?” Steve asked nearly choking on his drink.

“He said, he wants to take you out.” Rhodey said.

“You smooth mother fucker.” Sam chuckles.

The boys laughed and enjoy themselves, they got in the car and Rhodey drove them back home. Tony then took another car and drove Steve home, they were quiet in the car, once in awhile Tony would turn to him and smile.

“I hope you don’t feel awkward that I asked you out.” Tony said as he turns to Steve.

“Tony, as much as I trust you at driving me home safe. Keep your eyes on the road. And It’s nice really, for you to ask me out.” Steve reassures him.

“Trust me, I’m safe on the road.” Tony chuckles.

“Also I was thinking that you know, a date this Friday? I’ll pick you up at 6pm?” Tony asked as he parks the car.

“Make it 7pm alright. Bucky end his shift by 6pm this Friday, so he needs to get home before I go out.” Steve shrugs, as he unbuckles his seatbelt.

“Sure 7pm, I’ll pick you up then.” Tony said, as he got out of the car and rans over to Steve side, opening the door for him.

“Thank you, also Tony, see you tomorrow.” Steve said as he leans up, kissing Tony’s cheeks.

Tony touched his cheeks, not able to stop himself from grinning like a monkey, Steve smiles at him and shook his head.

“Goodbye Tony.” Steve chuckles as he rans up the steps.

“Goodbye my love, see you tomorrow. I’ll pick you up at 10am.” Tony shouts after him, as he jumps and waves at Steve. Steve shook his head and waves back.


End file.
